


love stays when everyone else leaves

by honeydewminho



Category: X1 (Korea Band)
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Veterinarians, Finding Love, M/M, SeungPyo, Slice of Life, soft, vet! seungwoo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-03
Updated: 2019-09-03
Packaged: 2020-10-06 11:16:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,427
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20506076
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/honeydewminho/pseuds/honeydewminho
Summary: He learns that Love is more than just broad shoulders and dimpled cheeks.





	love stays when everyone else leaves

**Author's Note:**

> This is a complete new writing style that i had tried so, if there are some parts that seem awkward or weird it's maybe because of the sudden change of writing style.
> 
> I wrote this in a span of two days so, don't expect too much!
> 
> Also this is unbeta-ed, we all die like men

Twenty is the age where you are neither a teenager nor an adult. It is the age where you are in the middle of becoming the kind of an adult you want to be. Turning twenty years old, Dongpyo had a lot of dreams and plans for his future. He studies hard to become a veterinarian someday in hopes to help animals that are in need.

College was what Dongpyo expected. It was hectic and full of difficulty, especially, that he is majoring in a course that is in the medical department. But, college was also fun. He met a lot of various people that made him ride a rollercoaster of emotions. Typical college parties are the kind of parties that made him _dead to the world_ the next morning. College for Dongpyo, was _fucking_ lit.

Partying is normal for college students as it is their way of relieving the stress of the high expectations from their families. But, Dongpyo didn’t enjoy parties that much compared to other students. Yes, he parties but, he prefers relieving his stress through a movie night with his best friends.

Ah, yes, Dongpyo’s friends. His friends are one of the most important features of his college experience. Making it full of loud, booming laughter from Kang Minhee, his jokes are so lame to the point that they can’t help but, laugh because it’s so _fucking_ lame.

_“The man was hit in the head with a can of sprite.” Minhee says, casually sipping his apple juice. “Oh my god, is he okay?” Dongpyo asks him, his eyes wide like saucers. Minhee softly chuckles at his expression. “Don’t worry, he’s okay. It was a soft drink.” Minhee lets out a loud cackle, a laugh so obnoxious like a witch’s. “Oh, fuck you, Min.” Dongpyo rolls his eyes at the other man, hitting him in the process. “No thank you, Pyo.” He lets out another loud laugh, this time, Dongpyo joins him._

His college experience would be empty without Junho. Cha Junho is the deceiver type, the type of person that deceives a lot of people with their looks. Innocent and pretty on the outside but, a little shit on the inside. Junho is a little older than him, just a few months ahead but, he acts like a total _hyung_ that makes Dongpyo call him _mom_. In short, he is the mom-friend.

_“Junho! Over here!” The said man whips his head towards the direction of the voice. “Junhoooo!” He whips his head again, confused. Dongpyo lets out a soft chuckle at his friend’s stupidity. “Chacha!” He shouts once again and thankfully, this time, Junho finally sees him. “Dongpyo! Hi!” The said boy waves at him. “Did you eat lunch already?” He asks and Dongpyo considers lying. Because one, Junho nags a lot and two, he hasn’t eaten yet. But, then he realizes that he is a bad liar so, he just tells the truth. “Ah, I still haven’t eaten…” Junho raises an eyebrow at this. “Didn’t I tell you that you should not skip meals? You are already old enough to remember that, Pyo! You should eat properly, look at you! You’re so—“_

Okay, let’s stop there. Next, last but not the least, Dohyon. Nam Dohyon is the younger friend, the maknae of their little friend group. He is the type who complains and complains about being hungry and his non-stop projects but, is the first one to finish it. He is the tall friend yet, the youngest of them all, the genius, the giant maknae.

_“Hyung, what are we gonna get for lunch later?” Dongpyo raises an eyebrow at this. “We literally just finished eating lunch. What the fuck do you mean?” Dohyon rolls his eyes at his words. “That was the first lunch, hyung! Later is the second lunch!” He says enthusiastically, eyes wide with pure excitement. “What actual fuck…”_

But, soon later, Dongpyo realizes that not everything stays. They stick together like the gum that is sticking on your soles but, with this comparison, just like the gum it can be separated. Four years later and they are already graduating. (Although, Dohyon is a year behind them since he is younger. He attends their graduation with tears flowing down his cheeks and a snotty nose. He waves them goodbye and wishes them good luck with life through a tight embrace.)

Dongpyo might have cried a little during their bittersweet goodbyes but, only a little because he had already expected that not everyone stays. Well, not everyone except Minhee.

Junho is off to somewhere in the middle of Seoul where he pursues his dream of becoming a lawyer and owning a lawsuit of his own. While Dohyon is stuck in university with a small, adorable pout, whining about how he is gonna suffer in hellhole (_read: school_) all alone.

And Minhee? He is the remaining gum on Dongpyo’s shoes that is so hard to take out. Minhee and Dongpyo rent an apartment together in the much more secluded part of Seoul. Both of them pursuing the dream of becoming a veterinarian, together they live the life of independency in a two room apartment.

At the age of twenty four, Dongpyo is rather overthinking about a silly question Minhee asks him.

“Just a random thought,” Minhee starts, putting his phone down on his lap. The two were having a lazy Sunday after a long, tiring week. They decided to just laze all day and do nothing except eat pizza. “I don’t remember you being in a relationship during college.” Minhee continues, his words get Dongpyo’s full attention. “And you also didn’t share about any high school sweethearts or crushes. Heck, I don’t even know your sexuality for the total of four years we have been stuck together.”

Dongpyo ponders on this question far too long that Minhee just shrugs it off and continues whatever he was doing previously on his phone.

Love was something that Dongpyo didn’t mind that much. Yeah, he had crushes but, most of them only lasted for a few weeks before he would get over it and just shrugs his feelings away. Maybe it was because of him being dedicated to his dreams and passions, or maybe it was because he hadn’t met the person worthy of his love and affection. Honestly, he didn’t know.

But, what Dongpyo was not expecting was that love comes in a year later, in the place where his new beginning will take place. He was not expecting for love to come in the form of a man with broad shoulders and black hair, expressive eyes and sweet smiles. He was totally not expecting love to come in the form of his new boss of his new job, he was not expecting love to come in the form of Han Seungwoo.

At twenty four, Dongpyo had first found Love in the convenience store, with dark hair and cute dimples. Love was alone, with a cup noodles in his hand. Love had a soft voice that spoke to Dongpyo, asking him if he could sit with him because he looked lonely. Dongpyo isn't sure what love truly is but, at that time, Love was in the form of a mysterious man.

Love spoke in a smooth, velvety voice as he held small talk with Dongpyo. Love, at that time, felt like drinking coffee. Love made his heart palpitate at his sweet smiles and expressive eyes. Love made him wide awake with his quirky comments and raspy chuckles.

Love isn't normally found in the convenience store near your apartment at an ungodly hour. Love isn't usually found in dimpled smiles or in the dark, soft hair of the man he barely knew. But, as Dongpyo observed him, listened to him talk about his life, Dongpyo knew it right there that maybe, just maybe love was in him.

"How about you? What's your story?" Love asked him in a soft voice, eyes so warm and tender. Dongpyo gives him a small smile and speaks. He talks to him about how it has almost been a year since he had graduated college and he still haven't found a stable job. He spoke in a hushed voice about his dreams of being a veterinarian. "But, that dream of mine is slowly getting out of my grasp. It seems impossible for me to be able to reach it." Dongpyo said and shrugs at Love.

"It's never too late to try and look for more out there." Love says as he looks at Dongpyo straight in the eye. "There is a veterinary clinic somewhere in Seoul. Find it and go pursue your dreams. Your passion is beautiful and you shouldn't waste it on giving up." Love gives him a soft, warm smile. Mouth closed and dimples out, Love squeezes his hands softly.

Dongpyo knows that maybe this Love is just a one-time thing. He knows that not everything stays but, deep down in his heart Dongpyo hopes that the next time he meets Love, love will stay.

The months after meeting Love, Dongpyo spends it by looking high and low for the clinic that Love had told him about. Sometimes, Minhee would go with him to look for the place that will fulfill their dreams and passion. But, sometimes, Minhee stays home because of the work he has pending on his desk. So, Dongpyo, with the earphones plugged in his ears as soft music played in it, he would search all throughout Seoul for the place he was looking for.

They were times that had given him false hope when he would find a man with broad shoulders and dark hair, expecting it to be Love but, only got his hopes down for it wasn't but, just some person.

Exploring the busy streets, the quieter streets, Dongpyo doesn't give up looking for the place his dreams are relying on. His goal set on finding dream and Love, gets him to work hard.

Dongpyo lets out a long sigh. He grabs his handkerchief from his pocket and uses it to wipe his arm that has been wet because of the sudden rain. He hadn't seen the weather forecast for the day and that seemed to dampen his mood a lot. He lets out another sigh as he shields himself away from the rain in a bus stop.

The wind is rustling loudly, raindrops pouring down harsh as if it were angry. The people around him are always moving, walking with umbrellas on their hands, talking and laughing with their friends, no one stays still in the middle of Seoul. It's always moving fast, moving non-stop like the rain that refuses to stop pouring down. Dongpyo lets out another sigh as he glances up at the gloomy sky. Hope is slowly fading away as the little flicker of light in his eyes is slowly dimming.

Then, a voice calls him out. It is familiar and gives Dongpyo a sense of nostalgia. The voice calls him again, soft yet, deep. He looks around to find the source of the voice when he locks eyes with a man he hadn't seen in a year.

"Chacha?" At the sound of the familiar nickname, Junho with his brown hair and large smile runs up to Dongpyo and envelopes the shorter man in a tight embrace. "It has been so long! I missed you so much, Pyo!" Dongpyo feels warm tears well up in his eyes. He didn't know that he had missed his warm hugs this much. Feeling the warmth radiate through his body, the memories slowly creep up into his mind.

Those times that he had treasured the most are coming back and Dongpyo just hugs Junho tighter. A sudden sound of someone clearing their throat startles them both, making them separate from each other. And when they do separate from their tight embrace, Dongpyo notices a man standing awkwardly behind Junho. "Okay, that was kinda embarrassing." Junho jokes, making Dongpyo laugh a little. "Oh right, Dongpyo meet my boyfriend, Yohan." Junho motions at the tall man with dark hair. "Yohan, I would like you to meet Dongpyo. My best friend." At the mention of his name, Dongpyo smiles at Yohan with his signature cat-like grin.

"It's nice meeting you, Dongpyo-ssi." Yohan says as he smiles at him, all teeth and crinkled eyes. "Oh, no need to be so formal. It's nice to officially meet my _mom's boyfriend_." Junho rolls his eyes at this, slapping Dongpyo by the arm playfully. Yohan lets out a soft chuckle at this. Then, Junho turns to him. "Say, we were about to head out for lunch, do you want to join us? I really want to catch up and all." Dongpyo ponders for a little while. "Wouldn't I be intruding on your date?" He asks, in a voice laced with concern. "Oh, don't worry! I have been stuck with this idiot for two years now and one meal with you tagging along won't do any harm." Dongpyo lets out a chuckle at this.

He heart feels warm, a soft smile on his lips. "Sure but, it's your treat." He says teasingly, his voice lilt in mischief. "Yohanie can take care of that for us right, babe?" The man in question just gives his boyfriend a loop-sided grin as he kisses him on the forehead. "Anything for my baby,"

And Dongpyo remembers Love in that interaction. He remembers how Love seemed to be like a soft pillow with the softest voice and the purest smile.

"Let's go?" Dongpyo nods, erasing his thoughts about Love and instead focusing on what's in the present. Junho gives him a warm smile, he reciprocates it back. 

Lunch with Junho and Yohan went well. He had fun while talking to them. They talk about anything and everything. Junho shares about the progress of his upcoming lawsuit as Dongpyo talks about his dreams slowly drifting away from him. At this topic, Yohan joins them and talks about how he has a friend that owns a small veterinary clinic near the town where Dongpyo and Minhee lives. Intrigued by this, Dongpyo asks more about this friend of his.

_"He has dark hair and broad shoulders, soft smiles and dimpled cheeks."_

_Love_

Love was near the whole time. Love and dream was stuck together this whole time. Dongpyo feels like crying and laughing at the same time because, he is so _fucking_ _dumb_. Love and dream was just around the corner and yet, he looked for it somewhere else.

Dongpyo thanks Yohan for bringing his friend up in their conversation. He thanks Yohan silently for helping him find Love again.

Dongpyo feels his hand shake because of nervousness. Minhee comforts him by his side. They push open the glass door together and enter the place of their dreams. The man in the counter raises his head, startled at the sudden visitor. "Hi! How may I help you today?" He asks enthusiastically, eyes sparkling, his curly hair bouncing. "We are here to apply for the job of being the veterinarian nurse." Minhee answers his question, voice deep and velvety. The man smiles widely at this. The man, Hyeongjun was what printed in his ID, opens up a drawer.

"Ah, please take a seat while you wait. I'll call the head veterinarian for the interview." The man with curly hair says as he motions to the seats behind Dongpyo. Both of them sit down, putting their requirements down on their lap. The other man enters a room towards the left, next to the big glass door.

Minhee looks around the room, white walls and white tiles. Pictures of different species of animals, different kind of illness, allergies and other classified information related to animals are posted up on the wall. The air in there smells like a strange mix of dog shampoo and dog food.

Dongpyo lets out a sigh, getting Minhee’s full attention. He looks at him, all-knowingly. “Don’t be so worried, Pyo. You have been working so hard to reach this far. We only managed to be here because of you, just have trust in yourself.” Minhee speaks in a soft voice, words hushed in the complete silence of the room. A moment of silence envelops them but, this time, Minhee knows that Dongpyo had finally calmed his thoughts down as he had stopped breathing heavily and his hands stopped shaking.

The sound of the door opening fills the room. Dongpyo feels his heart quicken in pace. He feels a million thoughts rush through his mind because what if Love comes out of that room with his dark hair and broad shoulders? What if Love comes out and calls Dongpyo with his soft, soft voice and smile at him with those dimpled cheeks?

The door opens fully to reveal the curly-haired man, Hyeongjun, walking out towards them. Dongpyo doesn’t know if he should be happy or disappointed by that. Both of them stand up in response, eyes wide with expectation. “I would like to get your requirements first and after the head veterinarian checks everything, he will call in you guys one by one.” The younger man, Dongpyo presumes, explains to them softly. They hand him their folders and sit back down on their seats.

Hyeongjun enters the other room again and Dongpyo feels like he can breathe again.

They wait in silence for a few minutes before Hyeongjun’s voice is echoing in the room. “Kang Minhee? Please come in!” He calls out. Dongpyo gives the taller male a soft smile and a small “Fighting!” before Minhee goes in the room.

Dongpyo waits anxiously in his seat.

Dream is finally in front of him, just a little push and he will finally grasp the dream he had been aiming for. He looks at the wooden door, wondering if Love is behind that door, waiting for him to come. Is Love truly in the form of a man with broad shoulders and dark hair?

Drowning in his bottomless thoughts, Dongpyo startles a little bit as the sound of the door opening and light-hearted chatting fills the empty room. He looks up to see Minhee and Hyeongjun getting along and chatting happily.

Hyeongjun turns to him and smile. “It’s your turn, Mr. Han is waiting.”

_Love is waiting for you._

At the age of twenty four and a half, Dongpyo finds out that Love is in the name of Han Seungwoo. He learns that Love is more than just broad shoulders and dimpled cheeks. Love is the feeling of waking up in morning in the strong arms of the man you trust your fragile heart with. Love is the warmth of the early morning sun that greets you first thing in the morning. Dongpyo learns that love is also in the times where they do nothing. He learns that Love is a good kisser and he learns that Love has tattoos all over his body, he learns that Love has a golden heart.

At the age of twenty five, Dongpyo realizes that Love isn’t always happy. Love also gets tired and upset, Love also cries and he realizes that Love isn’t perfect. This time, Love is the rainbow to his rain. Love is the happy pill he needs when things are getting down. Love is the sleeping pill he needs on nights he can’t sleep. He realizes that Love is like a soft blanket that protects you away from the bad things when you are sleeping.

At the age of thirty, Dongpyo realizes that Love is always the only who stays. Minhee finds love somewhere else and the remaining gum is finally washed off. But, Love is the actual sole of our shoe. Love is always there and will always be there. Love stays when everyone leaves. Love appreciates you when no one else will. Love, even with ugly scars and stitches, will always think you are beautiful.

Dongpyo realizes that it is never too late to find Love. There is no time duration on when you will find Love. He realizes that Love is in the broad shoulders and dark hair. Love is in those expressive eyes and sweet smiles. Love is in those passionate kisses, in those moments where they show much they love each other. Dongpyo finds out that Love, even at thirty eight years old is still as beautiful as the Love he met in the convenience store, eating ramen and giving him advice.

Love is beautiful in any era, in any age, in any location. For Dongpyo, Love is in the form of Han Seungwoo.


End file.
